


Steele the Greatest Gift

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [4]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington and Laura become parents..





	1. Chapter 1

Laura was busy at work at the agency one day when she heard a knock on her office door. “Come in,” she called as she looked up momentarily as the door opened to reveal her husband Remington standing there with a bunch of red roses and the lopsided grin she loved crossing his face. A dimpled smile crossed her face in return. “What are the roses for Rem?” she asked as she got up from her desk and went to him. “Have you not looked at the date today Laura? It’s our 7 month anniversary,” he replied as he took her into his arms. Laura then looked at the date on her watch, realising it was indeed 7 months to the day since their wedding.

 “Well so it is – I’ve been so wrapped up in this latest case I’ve lost track of the days,” she confessed and then she realised something – her period was late. She had always been as regular as clockwork  but she realised she was a couple of weeks overdue. I wonder if I could be.. the thought formed in her head as her smile got a bit wider. Now she came to think of it that would explain the slightly nauseous feeling she’d had upon waking over the last week or so. “Why the smile my love?” Remington interrupted her thoughts, intrigued by the look on her face. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should share her suspicions with him but then she decided it was probably best to confirm it first before she got his hopes up. She knew he was as keen as her to start their own family.

“Why wouldn’t I be smiling Rem? I’m married to the man I love who is as romantic as he is gorgeous,” Laura replied as she smelt the roses and ran a hand lovingly along his cheek. He captured her hand in his and kissed it and then putting the roses down he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear with a mischievous grin, “So you think I’m gorgeous eh?”.

“You know I do,” Laura replied with a twinkle in her brown eyes as she kissed him, wondering to herself if they were going to become parents…

Laura made an excuse to pop out of the office later that afternoon and went to the local pharmacy where she purchased a pregnancy test. She was tempted to try it out at work but she decided to wait until they were at home that evening. When they finally got home after a long day she excused herself to go to the bathroom and 'freshen up a bit’ while Remington started getting dinner ready. With a great deal of nervousness, she got the pregnancy test out and read then re-read the instructions. “Okay here goes,” she whispered to herself as she used the test then set it down on the vanity to wait for what seemed like the longest 3 minutes of her life.

When the 3 minutes were up she picked up the stick and had to pinch herself when she saw the two little lines that confirmed she was pregnant. “Oh my,” she exclaimed under her breath as tears of joy sprang to her eyes and she placed a hand on her belly, marvelling at the thought that a little life was starting to develop inside her. A child.. her and Remington’s child.

“Laura are you going to be much longer? Dinner’s almost ready,” she suddenly heard Remington’s voice on the other side of the bathroom door, breaking her out of her reverie. “Ah no.. I’ll be out in a minute,” she replied hurriedly, wondering how she was going to tell him and imagining the look on his face when she did.

Trying to hide the smile on her face she emerged from the bathroom a little while later to find Remington serving up dinner for the two of them. She sat down opposite him at the dining table as they started eating, then thinking to herself, ‘Well here goes’, she said with a twinkle in her eye, “Actually Rem could I have another helping – seeing as I’m eating for two.”

“Oh sure Laura here you go,” Remington replied automatically and then he realised what she’d said as he stopped chewing and stared at her, a shocked look on his face. “Did you just say you’re eating for two?” he repeated as Laura nodded, grinning at him. “Are we pregnant?” he asked as a hopeful grin crossed his face. Laura’s smile widened as she nodded in confirmation. “I just did a test and it was positive.”

At that a boyish grin crossed Remington’s face –he looked like a young boy whose Christmases had all come at once. “We’re pregnant? As in going to have a baby?” he repeated as the happy news sunk in. Laura laughed, “Well I don’t know what other sort of pregnant there is.” Remington suddenly sprung up from his chair and dropped to his knees next to hers and taking Laura’s face in his hands, kissed her, a kiss so sweet and tender it brought tears to her eyes. “Oh Laura my love – that’s the most wonderful news,” he whispered and as he looked at her she noticed he had tears in his eyes as well. He then placed a hand gently on her belly. “I can’t believe it – our child is growing inside you. That’s just amazing,” he murmured, somewhat in awe as Laura covered his hand with hers. “It is isn’t it?” she agreed as they shared a smile, looking forward to welcoming their first child into the world..


	2. Chapter 2

_Four and a half months later.._

Remington looked at his watch and shook his head a little as he realised his wife was showing no signs of finishing work for the night. He picked up the phone and called Fred to bring the limo around as it was raining and they had travelled to work in the Auburn that day. “I’m heading home for the day boss, unless you need me to stick around?” Mildred said as she popped her head into his office.

 “No, no, you go Mildred. I think it’s time we were all heading off actually,” he replied as he cast a look of consternation at the adjoining door to Laura’s office. “Good luck with that chief,” Mildred stated with a knowing look and a sympathetic smile. She knew Laura was determined to not let her pregnancy get in the way of her work, much to her husband’s vexation.  Remington smiled gratefully at her as she said goodnight then she popped her head into Laura’s office to say goodnight to her as well.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home too Mrs Steele?” Mildred remarked as Laura looked up a little absently from the case file she was working on. “Huh? Oh yes sure.. I will soon Mildred. Just want to finish this up,” Laura replied with a quick smile.  “Just don’t overdo it honey – you are pregnant you know,” Mildred reminded her. Laura bit back the retort that immediately sprang to her lips and instead said, “I’m well aware of that Mildred. How can I not be when my husband reminds me every 5 minutes? Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” Realising it was pointless to argue with her and thinking to her herself, ‘the boss has sure got his work cut out for him’ Mildred simply nodded & smiled and left her to it.

A few minutes later Remington opened the adjoining door to Laura’s office and striding purposely to her desk snatched the file she was working on out from under her and put it in the filing cabinet.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! I was working on that,” Laura protested angrily. Remington leant on the filing cabinet and gave her an exasperated look. “Well it’s time to stop working for the day Laura – do you even know what time it is?” he demanded. “Yes I do actually - It’s time you stopped treating me like an invalid.  I’m pregnant, not sick Rem,” Laura threw back at him, rolling her eyes as she got up from her desk and went to walk over to the filing cabinet, determined to get the file back out. Suspecting what she was planning to do, Remington thwarted her plan by moving in front of it. “No you don’t – it’s time we called it a day Mrs Steele. Fred’s waiting downstairs for us,” he said firmly. “And I am not treating you like an invalid – I just want you to take it easy,” he added as he looked at her intently.

“Fine – we’ll call it a day then,” Laura replied between gritted teeth as she grabbed her bag and stormed past him out the door. Deep down she knew he was right but she was determined not to let her pregnancy affect her work. She’d reluctantly taken a few days off during her first trimester when morning sickness had hit her quite badly, but now she was in her second trimester and the morning sickness had abated she was feeling much better and wanted to make the most of it. She had always vowed that having children wouldn’t affect her career - she had spent too much time & effort establishing the agency to just give it all away when she started a family. Of course, she would take some time off once the baby was born but she really didn’t see why she needed to take it as easy now as everyone else seemed to think she should. She knew he was only trying to look after and their child but her stubborn, independent nature was struggling a bit to cope with that – and pregnancy hormones didn’t help much either!

Remington sighed as he followed his stubborn, infuriating wife out the agency door, locking it behind him as he did so. Laura fumed silently in the elevator on the way down to the parking lot, refusing to look at him. He opened the door of the awaiting limo as she got in, shooting him a dirty look as she did so which he chose to ignore. Shaking his head a little he got in beside her. “Laura.. I know you’re angry at me but you need your rest,” he tried to break the awkward silence between them as Fred pulled out of the parking lot. “Don’t tell me what I need Rem - I’m perfectly aware of my own limitations!” Laura snapped back as Remington’s jaw clenched a little.  “Are you? We’re not just talking about you Laura – what about our child?” he threw at her as she gave him ‘the look’ he had come to know so well over the years. 

“Just what are you saying Rem? Are you saying I’m jeopardising our baby’s health?” she retorted angrily, her brown eyes flashing at him with both hurt and anger. “No, I’m not saying that at all..,” Remington went to protest but she cut him off. “Fred…stop the car,” she instructed in a determined voice to the chauffer as he cast a questioning look at Mr Steele. “Fred.. keep driving,” Remington countered her instruction, just as determinedly. “Fred.. stop this car.. now!” Laura ordered, her voice rising as the chauffer did as he was told, knowing better than to argue with her, pulling over to the kerb.

“Laura – don’t be ridiculous! It’s pouring rain out there!” Remington argued as she went to open the door. “I’d rather get wet than spend another minute in this car listening to your drivel!” Laura spat at him as she yanked the door open and hopped out, walking quickly down the street despite the driving rain, in an effort to put as much distance between them as possible.

Remington jumped out after her. “What would you like me to do Mr Steele?” Fred asked. “Just keep the engine running Fred – there’s a good man,” Remington instructed as he tapped on the roof of the limo and went off in hot pursuit of his wife. “Lauraa!” he yelled after her but she ignored him, quickening her pace as he followed her down the street. She wasn’t foolish enough to risk running whilst pregnant in the rain, so with his long-legged stride he quickly caught up to her.

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. “Let me go!” she protested vehemently as he held onto her. “Not a chance – not until we sort this out,” he replied adamantly, his steeley blue eyed gaze intense. Laura furiously shrugged his hand off her. “What’s there to sort out? You think I should be at home in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant instead of doing my job, don’t you?” she threw a him as a frustrated look crossed his face.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” Remington shot back at her. “Especially if we don’t want to die of starvation!” he couldn’t help but add a little sarcastically, his own temper rising to match hers, in reference to her lack of culinary skills. He immediately regretted his words though when he saw the look on her face – she looked ready to explode.

“Why you…!” a heated retort sprang to her lips as she went to hit him but Remington caught her hand in his and then pulled her into his arms, thinking of a much more effective way of silencing her then arguing. Before she could protest, his lips found hers and though she initially tried to pull away from him, he held her there continuing to kiss her until she couldn’t ignore her natural response to him. Before too long they were oblivious to the rain falling on them, soaking them to the skin as the kiss deepened and they held fast to each other, their anger washing away like the rain, replaced by the deep passion & love they had for each other.

When they finally drew away from each other Remington rested his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly as a regretful half smile crossed Laura’s face. “I’m sorry too,” she apologised, her eyes holding his as she held onto him.  “Look I know you would never do anything to jeopardise our child and yes, I admit, maybe I am being a bit over protective but I’m just trying to look after the two of you and be there for you. I never got the chance to do that with my first child,” he said in reference to his son, Harry, “so I want to make sure I do it with this one – with our child. I want to do it right this time,” he tried to explain his actions, as he gave her a meaningful look, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

Laura looked at Remington, understanding more now why he had been a bit over the top in his concern for her and their baby. She knew not being there for his son and his son’s mother was something that weighed heavily on him, and hence it was only natural he wanted to make sure he was there for her and their child every step of the way. She had to admit too that maybe she had been a bit pig headed – so determined to not let the fact she was expecting a baby change anything, but she knew that was inevitable, not only during her pregnancy but once the baby was born too. She’d been so busy trying to prove she could do it all that she’d failed to properly take into account her husband’s feelings on the matter. After all this wasn’t just her child she was carrying – it was his as well, she realised.

“I know you do,” she conceded, the anger gone out of her voice as she leant into him and he wrapped her in his strong embrace. “I’ll make you a deal Laura – I promise to try and not be so over protective if you promise to take it a bit easier eh?” he said with a lopsided grin. “Deal,” she nodded and returned his smile. “Now how about we get you out of this rain eh?” Remington suggested as he took off his coat and put it around her.

When they turned around they realised that Fred had thankfully followed them up the street.  Remington opened the door so Laura could get back into the limo and then he quickly jumped in next to her. “Home thanks Fred,” he instructed as he took Laura’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze which she returned. Fred couldn’t help but smile as he observed the two of them in the rear view mirror, glad his two ‘bosses’ seemed to have sorted things out.

The next morning Laura awoke to find Remington still asleep next to her, a protective hand on her growing belly. She smiled as she covered his hand with her own and watched him as he slept, wondering not for the first time what their child would look like. Would he or she have his gorgeous blue eyes or thick dark hair? Or perhaps her brown eyes or chestnut hair? Or maybe a combination of both? One thing she knew for sure was how good a father Remington would be. She had watched him over the few years since he’d learnt of his son Harry’s existence, develop into a wonderful father and she loved and admired the strong bond he had developed with his son. And she had no doubt that he would be the same with their child (or children as the case may be), if his protectiveness towards him or her already was any indication, even protecting them in his sleep.

With that thought in mind she reached over and kissed him softly. “Rem,” she whispered as he stirred and as he did so his hand moved a little over her stomach. Just then she felt a flutter, mild at first but then stronger as she realised what it must be. “Rem!” she said a bit more loudly and urgently as his eyes suddenly shot open. “What? What’s up – is everything ok?’ he asked in a slightly disoriented, panicked voice. A gentle laugh escaped Laura’s lips as she smiled at him, his hair messy and morning stubble covering his handsome face, his blue eyes filled with love & concern. “Everything’s fine,” she reassured him. “I think I just felt the baby kick.” With that his eyes widened with excitement as she grabbed his hand and put it back on her belly as they both felt the flutter again, their eyes meeting as they shared the joy of that special moment. “He or she is kicking – I can’t believe it! That’s amazing!” Remington exclaimed with a joyful laugh as Laura nodded, her expression mirroring his. As if in response to his voice the baby kicked even harder. “Oh wow – I sure felt that one!” Laura laughed as Remington nodded and laughed as well. “He or she knows their Daddy’s voice,” she said with a warm smile as she tenderly caressed his cheek, as Remington smiled a dazzling, somewhat overawed smile at her that made him look like a young boy himself.

“We’ve got a strong little one eh?” he remarked proudly. Laura smiled as they felt another kick. “I think we might have a little soccer player on our hands,” she chuckled. “So do you think it’s a boy?” Remington asked with a lopsided grin. “Hmm.. maybe, if those kicks are anything to go by,” she replied with a smile. “Or it could be a strong willed little girl just like her mother,” Remington said fondly as he ran a hand through Laura’s hair. “Well time will tell hey?” she replied as Remington nodded. “Indeed it will my love,” Remington replied as he kissed her tenderly, both of them looking forward to welcoming their child into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Roughly four months later…_

 “Looks like the storm’s set in for the night,” Kate observed as she looked out the window after finishing dinner with Remington and Laura. She was in LA for a week or so before she took her & Remington’s now 16 year old son Harry back to London with her. Since Remington had learnt of his son’s existence 3 years ago, Harry had divided his time between his mother Kate in London and his father Remington in LA.  Kate was glad Harry had decided to stay over at the friend’s place he had been hanging out with that afternoon rather than come home in the storm. Remington and Laura had invited Kate over to their house for dinner that night.

With that there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning and all the lights went out. “Looks like the power’s out - I’ll go get some candles,” Remington announced. “I thought we had a torch here somewhere,” Laura, who was almost 9 months pregnant with her & Remington’s first child, stated as she fumbled her way thought the dark living room to the cupboard & tried to reach up to retrieve it. “You my dear are to sit down and not be walking around in the dark,” Remington said to her. “We don’t want you tripping over in your condition.”

“Laura the couch is over here,’ Kate grabbed her arm to guide her. “You know I think I will sit down,” Laura replied as a sharp pain suddenly shot through her. She had been getting them off & on most of the afternoon but this one was the strongest yet.  She hadn’t mentioned it to anyone, thinking it was nothing – after all the baby wasn’t due for another couple of weeks. As Remington lit a candle & put it down on the coffee table near his expectant wife he caught a glimpse of her face contorted in pain. “Laura.. are you alright?” he asked in alarm. “I’m fine ,” she replied as much to reassure him as herself. “It’s just indigestion or something.”

 Just then Kate came back from the kitchen carrying more candles. “What’s just indigestion?” she asked . “It’s nothing – I’ve just been getting some stomach pains off and on for a few hours, “ Laura replied, trying to push other possibilities out of her mind. “Are they becoming more regular?” Kate asked with some concern as she sat down next to her. Laura nodded weakly as another stab of pain hit her, a gasp involuntarily escaping her lips. “Laura.. I think you’re in labour,” Kate stated matter of factly , recognising the signs. “I can’t be in labour – the baby’s not due for another couple of weeks,” Laura replied adamantly. Although Laura had suspected that may have been the case, her need to be in control of things had told her that she couldn’t be in labour yet. She had her pregnancy all planned out including her birth plan, which wasn’t due to be implemented for another two weeks.

“Laura – babies don’t run to a timetable. They come when they’re ready and I think yours is ready,” Kate stated with a gentle smile. Remington stood there with a shocked look on his face . “The baby’s coming ? Now?” he asked.

“I think so – you’re going to be a father again. How about you make Laura comfortable and I’ll go call an ambulance. They’ll probably get here and to the hospital quicker than you could drive through that storm,” Kate stated. Remington sat down next to Laura and propped her up with some pillows. “I can’t believe it love – our baby’s coming,” he whispered, the lopsided grin that she loved crossing his face as he kissed her tenderly. Laura smiled at him and then grimaced again as another contraction hit her, their hands clasped together over her stomach. Kate then came back into the room, a sightly worried look on her face. “Slight problem folks – the phone’s out, must be the storm.”

“Well we’ll drive to the hospital then,” Remington said as he tried to help Laura up but she collapsed in his arms , gasping when another wave of pain washed over her  and her waters broke. “I don’t think she’s going to make it to the hospital - I think we’re going to have to deliver this baby ourselves,” Kate stated seriously as both Remington and Laura looked at her in disbelief.

“What ?! We can’t deliver it ourselves!” Remington exclaimed in a panic. “Harry.. I mean Remington,  calm down. I’ve had a baby remember? “ Kate reminded him. “Yes but that was sixteen years ago,” he pointed out. “I don’t think the process has changed since then,” she replied with a wry grin. “How about you help Laura into the bedroom while I get some more candles,” she suggested.

Laura was beyond arguing as Remington scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, laying her carefully on the bed. “Now make yourself useful and go get a little blanket, some towels and boil some water,” Kate instructed Remington, taking charge of the situation. After he’d left the room she turned to Laura. “How you doing?” she asked her friend with a smile. “I’ve been better,” Laura replied a little nervously as Kate nodded knowingly. “I’m not going to lie to you Laura – this is going to hurt like hell, but you can do this. And trust me, when you hold your baby in your arms it’ll all be worth it,” Kate said encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Laura said sincerely as she grabbed Kate’s hand for support as another contraction hit her. “Just try to relax in between them and conserve your strength”’ she advised, remembering her own experience of childbirth. “This is kind of ironic isn’t it? I don’t think too many women get to deliver their old boyfriend’s and his wife’s baby,” Kate laughed trying to lighten the moment and cover her own nervousness. “I’ll say,” Laura laughed weakly. “You okay for a minute? I think he might need a little help – he seems a bit flustered”, Kate added with a grin, as Laura nodded, trying to keep her fear under control.

Kate found Remington fumbling trying to light the gas oven to boil some water. “Here let me do it,” she took pity on him and took the matches out of his shaking hands. Once she had lit it and put the water on to boil she turned to him and put her hands on his shoulders. ”Now listen to me, you’ve got to calm down – Laura needs you and you being a panicked mess is not going to help her.”

“I know, I know,” he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Now before you go back in there I should warn you - she’s probably going to squeeze the life out of your hand. Oh and she’s probably going to call you every name under the sun as well.” He looked at her, somewhat perplexed. “How do you know that?”

“Because I did when I was giving birth to Harry,” Kate confessed, giving him a meaningful look. He looked a little taken aback by her admission and again felt that stab of guilt that he hadn’t been there with her when she had given birth to their son. ”I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you had Harry,” he apologised sincerely. “I know you would have been if you’d known,” she replied. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see your son come into the world. But now’s not the time for this - you’re about to see your’s & Laura’s child born so get in there,” Kate urged him as she gave him a playful shove. “Thank you.. for everything,” he stated meaningfully with a smile. “You’re welcome,” Kate replied with a smile of her own as she followed him back into the bedroom to Laura.

It wasn’t long before Kate’s warnings to Remington came to fruition. With every contraction she had it felt like Laura was going to break his hand, she was gripping it so tightly, and as he tried to help her with her breathing and wiped her brow she called him some names he didn’t even know were in her vocabulary!  Kate tried not to laugh at the somewhat shocked look on his face.

“I can’t do this, it’s too much,” an exhausted Laura cried out after some time. ”Yes you can my love, our baby’s almost here,” Remington encouraged her as he kissed her forehead. Seeing her in so much pain was killing him and as he exchanged a glance with Kate he wondered how she had gone through childbirth unsupported with only a midwife and a doctor there for her, but no one who loved her. He marvelled at the sheer strength and determination of the women in his life – the mothers of his children.

“What do you know you bastard! If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here trying to push a bowling ball out!” Laura yelled at him as Kate tried to hide an amused smirk. A bit taken aback he replied, “ I don’t think I need to remind you Laura that you were a more than willing participant in that wonderful activity that resulted in your pregnancy,” as Kate shook her head at him, thinking ‘big mistake!’ With that Laura roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him down to face her. ”If you don’t shut up you’ll never participate in that ‘wonderful activity’ with me again,” she warned him through gritted teeth.

“I did warn you,” Kate remarked as he shot her a withering look. She then turned her attention to Laura. “He’s right though you know – you can do this. He or she is almost here, I can see the baby’s head. I think one more big push might do it,” she encouraged her as she squeezed her other hand reassuringly. “You got this Laura,” she stated confidently.

Laura nodded then closed her eyes, summoned all her strength and bore down, gritting her teeth in pain,  Remington holding onto her for dear life as the baby’s head finally came out. Kate gently turned the baby’s shoulder to ease it out as she remembered the doctor doing with her when she’d had Harry and then the baby was out completely.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Steele – you have a girl,” Kate announced with a warm smile. She got Remington to cut the cord and then she wrapped the little girl who was now crying heartily in the blanket and gave her to her mother to hold, just as the power came back on. Laura and Remington were overcome with emotion as they looked at their daughter, both of them crying, and hugged each other.  Remington had never thought another girl would steal his heart but as he looked at his & Laura’s newborn daughter he knew she had, just like her mother before her.

“Well done my love, well done,” Remington said softly as he planted a loving kiss on Laura’s lips and then one on his daughter’s head. “Welcome to the world darling girl,” he whispered as his daughter’s blue eyes looked into his. “She has your eyes, don’t you beautiful?” Laura said softly as she held her daughter close, tracing her tiny face with her finger, not quite believing that she was finally here. After all they’d been through, all her dreams had come true – she was married to the man she loved and they had a beautiful, healthy child.

Not wanting to intrude, Kate went to step out of the room and let them have their time together. “I’ll go see if I can get that ambulance now the power’s come back on. “

“Kate ..” Laura called. “Yes?” she replied. “Thank you,” Laura stated simply as Remington nodded with a grin. Kate nodded & smiled back at them then left the room.

“So what are we going to call her?” Remington asked his wife. “Well I’ve always liked the name Olivia and I was thinking Danielle for a middle name – after your father,” Laura stated as she ran a loving hand over the sprinkle of chestnut brown hair so like her own on top of her daughter’s head. She was the perfect combination of herself and Remington.

“They sound wonderful. Beautiful names for a beautiful girl,” Remington murmured. “Happy birthday Olivia Danielle Steele,” he added as he smiled the smile Laura had always loved and put his arms around his wife & daughter, holding them close to his heart…

                                              *********************************************************************

The next morning Harry’s friend’s mother dropped him back home from their place where he had stayed the night before. Having no knowledge of the previous night’s events he found the house strangely quiet as he let himself in. “Dad? Laura?” he called out as he put his backpack down. “Mum?” he greeted Kate as she came out of the kitchen. 

“Hi honey,” Kate greeted him with a peck on the cheek. She had ended up staying the night so that someone would be there when he got home in the morning as Remington had accompanied Laura and baby Olivia to the hospital.

“Where’s Dad & Laura?” he asked curiously.

“They’re at the hospital,” Kate replied.

“Why? Nothing’s wrong is it?” Harry asked with concern.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Kate reassured him. “In fact something wonderful happened last night – Laura had the baby. You’re a big brother Harry – you have a baby sister,” she told him happily.

“I do? Wow! I stay away from home for one night and look what happens! That’s fantastic,” he replied excitedly. “How’s Laura and the baby? Oh what did they call her?” 

“They’re both fine,” Kate replied. “Thank heavens, considering your father and I had to deliver her here. The phones went down in the storm so we couldn’t call an ambulance and Laura went into labour pretty quickly so we didn’t have time to drive to the hospital. They called her Olivia, and her middle name’s Danielle after your grandfather, and she’s gorgeous. I was waiting until you got home so we could go visit them.”

“Wow – you & Dad delivered her? That’s totally awesome! How’s Dad? I bet he was freaked out,” Harry laughed.

“Yes he was a bit,” Kate agreed with a laugh of her own.

Not long after they arrived at the hospital. They quietly opened the door to Laura’s room to find her asleep and Remington asleep in the armchair next to the bed, his infant daughter cradled in his arms, also fast asleep. The sight of him nursing the baby brought a mixture of emotions to Kate & Harry, both of them thinking how they had missed out on that and how he had missed out on holding & knowing his son as a baby. Guessing he was thinking the same as her, Kate smiled at her son & gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Go and meet your sister,” she encouraged him softly.

“Dad..,” he whispered as he gave Remington a gentle shake on the shoulder to wake him. He woke with a bit of a start and then smiled as he saw Harry in front of him.

“Oh hi son,” he greeted him happily, his voice soft. “Come meet your sister Olivia.” Remington’s smile got broader, his heart almost bursting with love & happiness as he looked at his two children – a beautiful baby girl and a handsome teenage boy on the brink of manhood.

“Wow - she’s so small,” Harry stated, somewhat in awe, as he gently touched her tiny hand. “Was I ever that little?” he asked his mother who nodded & smiled. “Hard to believe it looking at you now son but you were. Well you were a little bit bigger, but not much.”

“Rough night huh?” she then commented quietly to Remington with a smile as he smiled back at her, looking exhausted.

“Yes the little mite only slept a few hours off and on. She’s got a good set of lungs, don’t you my darling?” he replied with a soft chuckle as he planted a kiss on his daughter’s head. “I thought I‘d take her for a while so Laura could get some rest.”

With that Laura stirred and woke up to find Kate & Harry there. “Kate, Harry, hi..sorry I was asleep,” she apologised as she sat up.

“Don’t be silly, grab as much as you can – you’re gonna need it,” Kate replied with a knowing smile.

“Did you meet your sister, Harry?” Laura said with a smile.

“Yeah she’s gorgeous – congratulations,” he said with a smile as he gave his step-mother a peck on the cheek.

“Do you want to have a nurse of her?’ Laura asked. Harry looked a little nervous.

“I don’t know – she’s so little. What if I drop her?”  

“You won’t drop her Junior,” Remington stated encouragingly , using his pet name for his son (short for Harry Junior). “You sit down here and I’ll hand her to you,” Remington said, as careful not to wake her, he got up from the chair as Harry sat down and then he handed his baby sister to him.

Harry carefully held her and said softly “Hey there Olivia, I’m your big brother Harry.” With that she woke up and looked at him and Remington shared a happy glance with both Laura and Kate. “Looks like blue eyes run in the family huh?” Harry stated with a grin as he looked at his baby sister’s eyes, the same as his and their father’s.

“Well they may change – most babies’ eyes are blue when they’re first born, but somehow I think you may be right Harry,” Laura said as she smiled at her husband, his own blue eyes twinkling happily at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Laura’s mother Abigail arrived at the hospital after flying in from Connecticut. “Oh Laura dear she’s gorgeous,” Abigail stated as she looked at her new granddaughter. “She looks just like you when you were a baby, except for the eyes of course. She definitely has her father’s,” she continued as she smiled at her handsome, blue eyed son-in-law. 

Just then Harry & Kate came into the room and said their hellos to Laura & Remington and Laura’s mother, who they had met a few times previously. “Harry dear how are you? Look how much you’ve grown. And handsome as ever - just like your father,” Abigail greeted him as she kissed her daughter’s step-son on the cheek.

“Hi Mrs Holt,” he greeted her politely with a charming smile, reminiscent of his father’s.

“Hello Kate,” she barely acknowledged Harry’s mother,  her tone much less affectionate than it had been for her son. Kate wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Hello Abigail,” Kate replied, forcing a smile onto her face, then said hurriedly, “I .. ah think I’ll go grab a cup of coffee,” as she went to leave the room.

“Do you want me to come with you Mum?” Harry asked. He could always tell when his mother was upset. “No Harry it’s fine. You stay,’ she reassured him as she left, thinking to herself – he belongs there, he’s family, I’m not. Laura & Remington exchanged a glance as she left.

Later on Laura found herself alone with her mother. Remington had gone home to have a quick shower, Kate and Harry had gone out to get some lunch and Frances, Donald and the kids had visited as well before heading home. Olivia was sleeping soundly after a feed.

“Laura dear now it’s just the two of us, may I ask you what that woman’s doing here?”  Abigail asked.

Laura sighed and closed her eyes in frustration at her mother. “If by ‘that woman’ you mean Kate..” she began to reply.

“Well of course I do,” Abigail cut her off. “I know she’s Harry’s mother but really do you want the ‘other woman’ in your husband’s life to be hanging around after you’ve just had a baby? I mean not to put too fine a point on it dear but it’ll be a while before you’ll be ready to satisfy your husband’s needs, if you get my meaning.” Laura looked at her mother in shock - not so much because of what she’d said, but what she was inferring.

“Mother!” she exclaimed heatedly. “I hardly think my husband is going to look elsewhere to have his ‘needs’ satisfied as you put it. I’m sure he can wait a few weeks.” After all, I made him wait a few years before we became lovers, Laura thought wryly to herself. “I trust him and Kate,” she added adamantly. “Yes Kate is the mother of his son but she is also my friend,” she stated as her mother looked at her in surprise.

“Friend?” Abigail repeated the word with shock.

“Yes friend Mother – she has done more for me than you realise.”  

“Such as?” Abigail demanded skeptically.

“How about delivering your granddaughter for a start?” Laura replied. Abigail looked at her in shock. “There was a storm the night Olivia was born and the power went out and we couldn’t get to the hospital in time when I went into labour. Thank goodness Kate was there - I don’t know what we would have done without her.”

“I.. I didn’t know that,” Abigail replied as Laura went on.

“No you don’t know the half of it Mother. Kate also took a bullet for me a few years ago. If not for her I mightn’t be here having this conversation with you and Olivia might never have been born.” If Abigail had been shocked before she was absolutely flabbergasted now – she’d had no idea.

“And another thing – she didn’t use the fact that she & Remington have a child together to try and get him back. She let him go so he could have a future with me,” Laura explained.

Abigail was uncharacteristically silent, mulling over her daughter’s words. “She did all that?” she finally asked as Laura nodded then added,

“Whatever she & Remington once had is in the past Mother. Luckily for Harry though they’re still good friends, but that’s all. She has a man in her life as well now, has had for a few years actually and they’re very happy together.”

“Well speaking of bullets Laura,” her mother changed the subject suddenly, not liking to admit when she was wrong.  “I hope now you’re a mother you’ll give up this private investigating business and leave it to your husband. It’s far too dangerous an occupation for a wife and mother – you have your daughter to think of now,” Abigail stated with a smile.

Laura bit back the heated retort she was about to make. She knew her mother meant well but it didn’t mean she had to agree with her. “Mother I appreciate your concern but I have no intention of giving up work. Of course I’ll take some time off but I fully intend to return to work, even if it’s part-time. I didn’t spend all my time & effort building up the agency just to give it all up when I had children,” Laura stated adamantly, but in a softer tone than she had originally intended. 

“But Laura dear you can’t go putting yourself in danger now – you have a responsibility to your daughter. She needs you,” Abigail argued.

“Mother I know that, believe me and I will be careful not to put myself into dangerous situations if I can help it but unfortunately there’s no guarantees in my line of work. But I also have a responsibility to my daughter to be a role model for her – to show her that even though she’s female there’s nothing she can’t achieve in an otherwise man’s world with a lot of hard work and determination.  And do you really think her father’s going to let anything happen to me?” Laura asked with a smile.

Abigail relented with a smile too – she had learnt over the years that sometimes it was better not to argue with her headstrong younger daughter, especially once she had made her mind up about something. She could only hope, she thought as a wry smile crossed her face, that her granddaughter would give her mother as many headaches as her mother had given her!

                                **********************************************

Later that afternoon Kate popped her head in to see Laura and Olivia after everyone else had left. “Hey how’s it going?” she asked with a smile. Laura looked up with a smile of her own as she cradled Olivia in her arms.

“Hi ,” she replied. She was glad Kate had popped in as she wanted to talk to her. “We’re good – finally getting the hang of this feeding thing I think,” Laura said with a wry smile as she planted a kiss on her daughter’s head. Kate nodded sympathetically.

”Oh yeah that can take a while,” she remembered. “Pity they don’t come with instruction books hey?” she laughed as did Laura.

“Actually I’m glad you’re here Kate ...I wanted to apologise for my mother’s behaviour before – she was rude to you and I’m sorry, you don’t deserve that.”

“Thanks but there’s no need to apologise – she’s just protecting her child. Us mothers do that,” Kate replied with a smile. Laura looked down at her daughter and knew that was true – she would do anything to protect her. ”She still sees me as the ‘other woman’ in Remington’s life I guess,” Kate stated perceptively.

“Well I let her know that wasn’t the case and I also told her a few other things – like all you’ve done for me over the years,” Laura stated sincerely.

“Well at least she treats Harry well – he does have his father’s charm though which no woman can resist”, Kate laughed as did Laura, then she added “At the end of the day that’s really all that counts – Harry’s family  and I’m not and that’s just the way it is,” she stated, trying to hide the hurt.

Laura looked at her with some surprise – she regarded Kate as family as much as Harry. “Kate.. you’re family as much as Harry is,” she reassured her. “Unconventional as it is, I think our situation works doesn’t it? In some ways I think I feel closer to you than my own sister,” Laura admitted.

Kate could feel tears coming to her eyes – she had never had a family to call her own, until she had Harry, so Laura’s admission meant a lot to her. “Thank you Laura that means a lot to me. Despite the circumstances we first met under, I feel the same way. To tell you the truth you’re like the sister I never had.” The two of them shared a hug and a smile.

“I thought now you’ve had a baby you & Frances would have more in common though,” Kate remarked.

“I guess so,” Laura mused ,” but she’s been driving me a bit batty with all her ‘advice’ – she has had three children you know,” Laura stated with a wry laugh, imitating her sister.

“She means well,’ Kate reminded her.

“I know, I know,” Laura relented.

“At the end of the day though you’re Olivia’s mother so trust your instincts – no one knows what’s best for her more than you do,” Kate stated. You know I think that’s the best advice I’ve received so far,” Laura laughed.

“How did you do it when you were only eighteen?” she then asked Kate. “The thought of this tiny, helpless person being totally dependent on me terrifies me quite frankly and I’m in my thirties!” Laura confessed.

Kate smiled a little ruefully at the memory. ”It terrified me too. When I had Harry & realised I had no-one really to turn to - no partner, no family – I didn’t know what I’d do to be honest. Oh I had some friends but they were young too – they didn’t know much about babies. Miles was very good to me – I don’t know what I would have done without his help & understanding. Somehow I muddled my way through, but it was tough,’ Kate admitted. “But you’ll be fine Laura,” Kate reassured her. “Don’t be too hard on yourself – I think us mums can be our own worst enemies sometimes,” she told her with a warm smile.

Laura was silent for a moment then said. “I know it can’t exactly be easy for you to see Remington with a baby, given that he wasn’t around when you had Harry.”

Kate nodded. “It was a little hard at first”, she confessed “but it’s okay. Maybe you can do something for me to make it a little easier?” she added with a grin.

“Sure what?” Laura asked. “Just let me be there when he changes his first dirty nappy.. I mean diaper,” Kate laughed as did Laura. ”You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

**************************************************************************

Mildred came to visit again early that evening. ”Ooh can I have a cuddle?” she said excitedly as Laura handed baby Olivia to her. Mildred smiled at Laura & Remington. ”I’m just so happy for the two of you. She is just the most gorgeous little thing aren’t you sweetheart?” she said as she rocked Olivia in her arms.

“Of course she is Mildred - takes after her mother,” Remington quipped with a grin as he stole a kiss off Laura. Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry walked in. He greeted his father and step-mother then said hello to Mildred, greeting her with a smile and a peck on the cheek.

“Hi kiddo, or should I say big brother,” Mildred greeted him affectionately in return.  He was like her surrogate grandson, given that his father was like a son to her.

They all chatted for a while and then a young candy striper girl came into the room with some dinner for Laura. The three adults observed with some amusement as the girl & Harry tried to check each other out in a not too obvious fashion. As the girl went to leave Harry jumped up and got the door for her. ”Here let me help you with that trolley – it looks heavy,” he said with the charming smile he had inherited from his father, as the girl all but gushed her thanks. “I’ll..ah be back,” he said with a cheeky grin to his father, Laura & Mildred as he disappeared after the girl.

“Ooh he’s gonna break some hearts that boy,” Mildred laughed after he’d walked out. “Chip off the old block hey boss?”

Remington had a look of sheer pride on his face. “Yes well I can’t help it if he takes after his old man,” he replied with a devilish grin.

“I think there’s no ‘gonna’ about it – I think he already is breaking them. Even Mindy has a crush on him,” Laura added with a laugh, referring to her now 13 year old niece. “While we’re on the subject though,” she went on, suddenly serious, ”Don’t you think it’s time you had a ‘little talk’ with him?” Laura asked her husband with a meaningful look.

“What do you mean Laura?” It then dawned on him what she meant. “Oh you mean that talk.”

“Yes that talk,” she confirmed as Mildred tried not to smirk at the look on his face. 

“Oh I’m sure his mother’s told him all about the birds & the bees,” he brushed it off quickly, not really wanting to  have that potentially awkward conversation with his teenage son.

“I’m sure she has,” Laura replied. ”But don’t you think he could do with some advice from the male perspective? He’s a hormone fuelled, sixteen year old, good looking boy with girls no doubt throwing themselves at him and I suspect he’s inherited his father’s way with the ladies, so to speak.” Remington looked decidedly uncomfortable.

“Don’t you think there’s certain things he needs to know about? Or do you fancy becoming a grandfather any time soon?” Laura stated frankly. Mildred couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked look on her boss’s face.

”Grandfather? Steady Laura – I’m still getting used to being a father!”

“Well may I remind you that you were his age when you met his mother? Do you remember what you were like at that age?” He remembered all too well and that’s what worried him. “You fathered Harry when you were only a couple of years older than he is now,” Laura reminded him. “Don’t you think he might benefit from the wisdom of your experience?”

“Well yes.. I guess so ..but..” he spluttered.

“No buts,” Laura said firmly.

“Well I’ll talk it over with Kate – see what she thinks,” he said hurriedly.

“You do that,” Laura stated, giving him a look that left him with no doubt that she meant business. She got the feeling Kate would agree with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Remington woke just before dawn to the sound of his and Laura’s 3 month old daughter Olivia stirring in her crib next to their bed. With a smile he got out of bed, pulling on some shorts and went over to the crib, leaving Laura sleeping soundly next to him. She had done the 2 am feed so he left her to sleep. The last few months since welcoming their daughter into their lives had been something of a whirlwind for the two of them – a never ending schedule of feeding, changing, bathing etc which had left both of them happy but exhausted. Remington, with Mildred’s help, was managing to keep on top of things at the agency as well while Laura took some time off to be with Olivia , but she was planning to start coming in a few days a week in a couple of weeks time. Remington had never been a morning person but since Olivia had been born he had come to love this time of day – spending some time with his infant daughter just as the day was starting, before the hustle and bustle of daily life took over.

“Good morning my darling girl – how is Daddy’s little princess this morning?” he asked softly, his smile spreading across his face as she greeted him with a little smile of her own that melted his heart. He picked her up and cradling her in his arms, quietly took her downstairs. He put her in her bouncer for a couple of minutes while he warmed up a bottle of expressed milk then sat down with her to feed her. As he watched her, her blue eyes fixed on his, he marvelled at how much his life had changed over the last five years. If he had seen himself now back then, back before that fateful day he walked through the door of the Remington Steele detective agency, he would have scarcely believed it. Here he was a devoted husband and father of not only his beautiful baby girl but also a teenage son who he had found out about a few years ago. A lop sided grin crossed his face at the strange workings of fate.

Once Olivia had finished her bottle, Remington said to her, “How about we go for a walk Miss Steele? Good idea eh – you think?” he asked her with a gentle laugh as she cooed happily at him. Holding her in his strong arms he walked out to the back deck then onto the beach behind their Malibu house. The sun was just coming up, streaking the sky with beautiful shades of gold, pink and orange and a warm breeze was blowing as the waves lapped gently on the sand. As he held his baby daughter to his bare chest watching the marvel of the sunrise he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. “Look at that my girl – isn’t that beautiful eh? Almost as beautiful as you, but not quite – nothing could be that beautiful,” he said with a proud smile. “Well maybe your mother,” he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye as he gently smoothed the chestnut brown hair on top of her head that was so like Laura’s. He rocked her gently as he stood on the sand, singing ’My Girl’ to her, feeling like his heart would burst with happiness.

As he looked out at the horizon he wondered what lay ahead in the future for his daughter. “Look at that big wide world out there just waiting for you princess,” he murmured softly to her. “I wonder what you’re going to grow up to be eh? “he said as he looked down at her, her blue eyed gaze mirroring his. “Well whatever it is you’ve got a wonderful role model in your mother,” he added with a smile. “But I know one thing, I am always going to be here for you – to protect you and to care for you. And when those boys come around when you’re older, as I’m sure they will, they better treat you right otherwise they’ll have me to answer to,” he stated seriously, then added with a chuckle, “And I think they’ll have to get through your big brother first too,” as he thought of Harry and how protective he was of his little sister.  

Unbeknowns to Remington, Laura had awoken a little while before and finding the house quiet had seen the sliding doors that led out to the deck open and had followed them out. She stood watching the two of them for a moment, her heart melting at the sight of Remington holding Olivia to his chest and talking & singing to her with such tenderness. She had always known he would be a good father and watching him with their daughter just confirmed it. With a smile she wrapped her robe around her then quietly walked down onto the beach, close enough behind them so she could hear what he was saying. “And they’ll have to get through her mother too,” she said with a soft chuckle of her own as she came up behind them and put her arms around him and planted a kiss on Olivia’s head.

“Laura!” Remington greeted her with a surprised smile. “Not intruding on your daddy-daughter time am I?” she said with a smile as he shook his head. “No not at all,” he replied with a grin as he kissed her softly. “Nothing I like more than spending time with both my girls,” he added as he put an arm around his wife, cradling Olivia in the other, as they watched the sunrise together. After a while, they walked down to the water’s edge, letting the waves lap over their feet. Remington carefully held Olivia as he dipped her tiny feet in the water, he & Laura laughing happily at her delighted squeal. “Your first dip in the ocean sweetheart,” Laura said with a smile to her daughter. “Somehow I don’t think it will be her last – looks like we’ve got a water baby on our hands,” Remington laughed as Olivia’s little legs bounced excitedly up and down in the water, held in her father’s strong, secure hands and he and Laura shared a look of pure happiness and contentment.


	6. Chapter 6

“Junior can you keep an eye on your sister for a moment while I start dinner?” Remington asked his 17 year old son Harry as Laura was on the phone to her sister. “Sure thing Dad,” Harry replied with a grin as he sat down on the living room floor near his almost one year old sister Olivia.  She pulled herself up to stand next to the couch balancing on her little legs. “Hey Livvy look what I’ve got?” Harry said with a gentle smile to his baby sister as he picked up one of her favourite toys.  Olivia looked at him with the same blue eyes that he possessed that they had both inherited from their father, then took a tentative step, still holding onto the couch. “That’s it sis – you can do it,” Harry encouraged her as he held out the toy for her to come and get. With that she let go of the couch and took a step towards him, wobbling a little bit but managing to stay upright. An excited grin crossed Harry’s face as he called out rather urgently “Dad! Laura! You better get in here!”

At that both Olivia’s parents rushed in, fearing the worst. “What’s wrong?” Remington asked in a panic. “Nothing’s wrong – she’s walking!” Harry replied with a grin as she took another few steps towards him. “She’s walking…Laura, she’s walking!!” Remington exclaimed excitedly as a huge smile crossed his face which was mirrored by Laura. “I know, I know, - I can see,” she laughed excitedly. “Oh sweetheart – you clever girl, look at you,” she added as Olivia looked at her parents and smiled her cute little smile at them. Both Remington and Laura sat down next to Harry, encouraging their daughter to take a few more steps. “Dadda..” Olivia said as she made a bee line for her father as he had to fight back the proud tears that suddenly came to his eyes. Laura laughed a little wryly at that, “I still can’t get her to say mamma,” and as she watched Remington tearing up a little, her heart melted at what a good father he was. Laura had to fight back her own tears too as she watched their daughter reach one of her first milestones. Harry stole a glance at his father as well. “You’re not crying are you Dad?” he teased him good naturedly as he grinned at Laura. “No of course not,” Remington replied hurriedly, “Just have something in my eye,” but neither Harry nor Laura were fooled.

“C’mon princess, that’s the girl – just a few more steps,” he encouraged his daughter as she wobbled a little then took a few more steps and then just as she was about to fall Remington caught her in his strong hands and scooped her up into his arms. “Oh well done sweetheart, well done!” he exclaimed happily as he planted a loving kiss on her head and Laura did the same.  “You know there’ll be no stopping her now,” Laura laughed a little ruefully as she tenderly brushed a hand over their daughter’s chestnut hair, so like her own. “Yes well she is her mother’s daughter,” Remington quipped with a laugh of his own. With that Olivia started squirming a little in her father’s arms trying to get down. “Looks like someone wants to be on the move Daddy,” Laura observed with a smile as he gently put her down on the floor and she started walking again but then wobbled and fell over. Remington went to pick her up but Harry said “She’s okay Dad – look she’s getting up by herself.  My little sister’s a tough little cookie aren’t you Livvy?” he laughed gently as she giggled happily.

“Mum reckons I was always falling over when I first started to walk,” Harry added with a grin and as he said that Laura noticed the expression that momentarily crossed her husband’s face. The excited, happy expression he’d had before had been momentarily replaced by a look of regret as she noticed him looking at his son. Given her keen detective’s mind and how well she knew her husband, it didn’t take long for her to guess what he was thinking – the fact that he had missed out on so many important moments like this in his son’s life and she knew how hard that must be for him. As she watched him deliberately change his expression back to a happy one she realised he was trying to cover up his feelings a bit and an idea started forming in her mind.

The next day while Laura was in her office at the agency she took advantage of Remington being out interviewing a client to make a phone call. “Hi Kate,” she greeted Harry’s mother when Kate picked up the phone halfway across the world at her home in London. “Oh hi Laura – how are you?” Kate greeted her friend cheerfully. “How’s things? Harry’s behaving himself I hope?” she asked with a laugh. “Of course,” Laura replied with a smile. “And how’s that gorgeous girl of yours?” Kate asked. “Oh she’s wonderful thanks – in fact she took her first steps yesterday.” “Oh that’s so exciting Laura!” Kate exclaimed happily. “Oh I remember Harry’s first steps – they look so cute when they start walking,” she added. “Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about – you wouldn’t happen to have any home movies of Harry when he was little do you?” Laura asked. “Yes I do – actually I just had them put onto video not so long ago. Why do you ask?” Kate replied. “Well I was wondering if we could borrow them for a while – I think Rem needs to see them. I was watching him yesterday after Olivia took her first steps and he was watching Harry and I guess I don’t need to tell you what I think was going through his mind,” Laura stated. “Yes I can imagine,” Kate replied, thinking to herself, all the moments like that he had missed in their son’s life – all his ‘firsts’. “Of course – in fact I’ll get copies made so he can keep them. I’ll send them express as soon as I can,” she added as Laura thanked her. They chatted for a bit longer then bade each other a fond farewell.

A few days later the doorbell rang at Remington and Laura’s Malibu house. “Rem honey can you get that?”’ Laura called as she was busy changing Olivia. “Sure my love,” he replied as he got up and went to answer the door. “Hi I have an express package for a Remington Steele,” the delivery man greeted him. “That would be me,” Remington replied as he signed for the package, wondering what it could be. He recognised the handwriting on the package as belonging to Kate. Intrigued, he opened the package, wondering what Kate may have sent him.

Laura came downstairs with Olivia as he was opening it. A note fell out which he picked up and read - “Thought you might like to see these. Love, Kate”. He then opened the rest of the package and found a series of video tapes. ‘What have you got there?” Laura asked innocently, trying not to smile. “Ah.. some video tapes by the looks of things – from Kate,” he replied a little perplexed. “Well why don’t you put them on?’ she suggested as he nodded. “I’m just going to put Olivia down for her nap,” Laura excused herself as he planted a loving kiss on their daughter’s head and then Laura left him to it.

He grabbed the video cassette marked with a No 1 and put it into the VCR and flicked on the tv. A baby’s face came onto the screen and he immediately knew who it was – the big baby blue eyes and the shock of black hair so like his own were a dead give away.”Harry..,” his son’s name escaped his lips in a choked whisper as a lump of emotion came to his throat. He sat watching, transfixed as his son’s early years unfolded before his eyes – Harry crawling, his first steps, his first birthday and so on. All those moments he’d missed out on, he thought as a tear came to his eyes and a bittersweet smile crossed his face as although he wasn’t there to share those moments when they had first occurred, at least he was getting to see them now.

He had just put the second video on when Harry himself walked through the front door and into the living room after coming home from his friend’s place. With a bit of surprise he saw what his father was watching.  “You’re not watching those old movies of me are you Dad? Did Mum send them to you?” Harry asked with a grin as Remington nodded and looked at his now strapping 17 year old son, trying to reconcile the tall, handsome young man standing in front of him with the cute little toddler on the screen. Harry sat down next to him as Remington commented with a laugh, ”You were a cute little bugger weren’t you?” “Still am,” Harry quipped with a cheeky lopsided grin, so reminiscent of his father’s. Remington laughed and took a playful swipe at his son who easily ducked out of the way. “You must be getting old Dad – you’re getting slower,” Harry teased him as Remington grinned ruefully at him. “You’re a cheeky little bugger too aren’t you Junior?” he laughed as did Harry. “Well I wonder who I get that from hey Dad?” Harry threw back at him. “Touche’,” Remington conceded with a grin then added “Although I think you got quite a bit of that from your mother as well.”

Remington then grabbed the VCR remote and paused the video, freeze framing a shot of a 3 year old Harry riding his first tricycle, his blue eyes twinkling happily, a lopsided grin on his face and an unruly lock of black hair flopping over his forehead. Harry looked at him a little quizzically. “Son I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I missed all these moments in your life. As wonderful as it is to watch them with you now, I wish I had been there to share them with you – that will always be one of the biggest regrets of my life,” Remington stated sincerely as he looked intently at Harry. “Dad I..”, Harry went to reply but Remington put a hand up to stop him. “Wait let me finish. I just want to tell you how happy I am I found out about you Harry and that you’re a part of my life now and I’m a part of yours. One of the happiest days of my life was the day I told you I was your father. And I promise you this Junior – I intend to not miss out on any more important moments in your life,” he added as a tear came to his eye and as he looked at Harry he noticed a tear in his son’s eyes as well. “Now c’mere and give your old man a hug,” he said as he enveloped Harry in his arms.

The two of them sat there watching and laughing together for a while longer then Harry felt hungry and went to get something to eat in the kitchen. Laura had waited to go in, not wanting to disturb the two of them enjoying their time together. So when Harry left the room she took the opportunity  to join her husband. Remington regarded her with a smile as she came and sat next to him. “Did you arrange this?” he asked. “It just seems too coincidental that Kate would send me these out of the blue,” he added as he raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife. “You’ve caught me out Mr Steele,” she replied with a laugh then added gently “I rang Kate the other day to see if she had any old home movies of Harry - I thought you might need to see them. I saw the way you were looking at him the other day after Olivia took her first steps and I guessed what you were thinking.” Remington smiled ruefully at her as he brushed a stray hair off her face, “Can’t hide anything from you Mrs Steele can !?” he stated as she shook her head with a smile. “Thank you,” he said sincerely as he tenderly kissed her, glad that she knew him so well. “I know it can’t be easy for you, realising all you missed in his life but you’ve got the rest of his life to enjoy together,” she pointed out as he nodded, knowing she was right. “And you’ll get to see all those firsts with our daughter and any others that may come along,” Laura added with a dimpled smile as Remington smiled back at her. “I like the sound of that,” he stated.

As if on cue, they then heard their daughter crying, having awoken from her nap. “And it sounds like your daughter needs her Daddy right now as a matter of fact,” Laura stated with a laugh as she kissed him and added “I know one thing.” He looked at her curiously. “And what’s that?” he asked. Laura smiled as she looked at him than said “They couldn’t ask for a better father.” He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gratefully then went upstairs to get his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Christmas Eve that year …_

“Remind me again why I let you and Junior convince me we should get Olivia a puppy for Christmas?” Remington grumbled as he came back from the laundry for what seemed like the umpteenth time in a futile attempt to get the labrador puppy they had picked up earlier that day, to stop whimpering & stay quiet. They’d had a devil of a time trying to keep him hidden from their almost one year old daughter that afternoon and part of the night before they put her to bed.

 Laura smiled at him. “Because you know as well as I do you won’t be able to resist the look on her little face when she sees him tomorrow morning,” she replied with a laugh. Remington had to admit she had him there – to see their little daughter smile was one of his favourite things in life. “You can’t blame the poor little thing – he’s scared and lonely. If we brought him up to our room I’m sure he’d quieten down,” Laura suggested as Remington shook his head. “A dog in our bedroom? No way Laura,” he replied adamantly. “Well you plan on making a lot of trips down to the laundry all night then to keep him quiet,” Laura retorted. “I do? Why do I have to keep him quiet? I didn’t want a bloody dog in the first place,” Remington protested as he pouted a little.  “Oh c’mon – have a heart. Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Laura laughed as she gave him a look he found hard to resist.

With that he sighed and grinned at her. “Why is it I’m powerless to resist the females in this household?” With that Laura flashed him a dimpled grin and put her arms around him. “Oh I think the feeling’s mutual Mr Steele – I for one find it hard to resist you and as for Daddy’s little girl, well now she’s walking she’s become your little shadow hasn’t she?” she remarked with a laugh as Remington smiled happily back at her. He had to admit he loved the fact that Olivia was very much a ‘Daddy’s girl’.

He went to kiss Laura but they were interrupted when the puppy’s whining started up again. They both laughed ruefully as they reluctantly drew apart. “Okay, okay I’ll go get him. But he’s only sleeping in our room for tonight,” Remington stated as Laura laughed and nodded.

“C’mon fur face,” Remington said with a grin as he picked the puppy and its basket up and took them upstairs to his and Laura’s bedroom.  He put the basket on the floor and then put the puppy in the basket as he hopped into bed next to Laura and flicked on the tv – there was a late night Bogart movie he wanted to watch. The puppy then proceeded to climb out of its basket and went to hop up on the bed. “Oh no you don’t,” Remington laughed as he grabbed the puppy and gently placed him back in the basket. “Your place is there mate,” he said in a fake stern voice as the labrador puppy looked at him with its big brown eyes and whined a little. “Don’t look at me like that with your big puppy dog eyes,” he added as he tried not to look at him and Laura laughed.

The puppy stayed put for a few minutes as Remington put an arm around Laura and she snuggled up next to him. “I can’t believe it’s our little girl’s first Christmas,” Laura remarked as Remington smiled and nodded. “Me neither,” he admitted. “Who would have thought it eh when I first walked into the agency? Now here we are married with a beautiful baby daughter.” Laura smiled and rested her head on his chest, both of them content to watch the movie for a while. With a laugh they watched the puppy curiously walk up the tv and sit there looking at Humphrey Bogart on the screen. “Looks like we’ve got another Bogart fan on our hands,” Laura commented with a laugh as did Remington. “That’s it!” he suddenly exclaimed. “That’s what?” Laura asked. “What we can name him – Bogey!” he announced with a grin.

With that the puppy turned around. “See he likes it,” Remington stated with a grin as the puppy came to the bed again, his tail wagging happily. “Seems that way,” Laura laughed as she picked him up. “Bogey it is then,” she agreed as the puppy licked her face as if to confirm his approval.  “He is a cute little bugger aren’t you Bogey?” Remington admitted with a grin as he scratched him behind the ears. “See I told you you’d love him,” Laura stated with a grin as he smiled ruefully at her. “I didn’t say I loved him – I just said he was cute,” Remington replied. “Oh c’mon how can you resist that face, those big brown eyes?” she laughed as she brought Bogey up to his face. “Yes well I have to admit I am a sucker for big brown eyes,” he quipped as he gave her a meaningful look. ”And if you put the dog back in his basket I’ll show you just what those big brown eyes of yours do to me,” he murmured as he ran a finger along her arm. “Rem.. we can’t .. I wouldn’t feel right with Bogey in the room,” Laura hesitated as Remington blew out an exasperated sigh. “Laura.. he’s a dog! It’ s not like he’d know what we’re doing or care for that matter,” he pointed out. “Still..,” Laura argued as Remington looked less than happy. “You mate are cramping my style – it’s back to the laundry with you tomorrow night,” he stated firmly as he took Bogey from Laura and put him back in his basket. “Stay,” he commanded as Bogey just looked at him and Laura couldn’t help but laugh.

The next morning Remington was awoken by what he thought was Laura licking his ear. A smile crossed his face as he murmured “My you’re frisky this morning Mrs Steele,” as he went to grab her but came up with a handful of furry puppy instead. “What the.. ?” he asked in surprise. ”Bogey ! What are you doing on the bed?!” he stated, pretending to be angry but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

Laura came out of the ensuite and laughed as she saw Remington and Bogey. Remington gave her a rueful look. “Instead of laughing at me Laura you can come over here so I can wish you a Merry Christmas properly,” he quipped as she walked over to the bed with a smile. He pulled her into his arms as she leant down to give him a kiss. Just as she did so Bogey jumped up between them and licked Laura on the face as she laughed and Remington pretended to scowl at the puppy. “Hey get your own girl fur face,” he laughed as he grabbed Bogey gently. Just then they heard Olivia stirring over the baby monitor.

“Quick you take him downstairs to the living room and I’ll get our little miss shall I?” Laura suggested as Remington nodded. “C’mon Bogey – time for your big debut mate,” he whispered as he quietly took him downstairs while Laura went to get Olivia up. Not long after Laura brought her downstairs into the living room where Remington sat near the Christmas tree, trying to keep Bogey hidden. “Ah here’s my girls – Merry Christmas princess!” he greeted their almost one year old daughter with a smile spreading across his face at the sight of her. She beamed at him in return which melted both his & Laura’s hearts. “Come here to Daddy and let’s see what Father Christmas has brought you shall we?” he said gently as Laura carefully put her down and she toddled over to her father, giggling as she did do. He grabbed her in one strong hand as he held the squirming puppy behind him with the other.

He planted a loving kiss on her little cheek as Laura came & sat down next to them. “Why don’t you look behind Daddy sweetheart?” she urged her as Olivia looked at her with a little smile then proceeded to do so, cautiously peeking behind her father’s back.  She squealed with delight as she spied the puppy and Remington and Laura shared a smile at the excited look on her little face. “Puppy!” she exclaimed as Bogey almost knocked her over in his enthusiasm to bestow sloppy puppy kisses on her. “Easy there mate,” Remington laughed as he gently grabbed Bogey before he jumped on her and Olivia giggled as she flung her little arms around the puppy. “Looks like he’s a hit,” Laura remarked with a smile as Remington grinned back at her. “His name’s Bogey – can you say that Livvy?” Laura asked with a smile. “Ogey!” Olivia exclaimed as she hugged the puppy again. “No , Bogey, princess – with a B, like Bogart,” Rem corrected her with a smile as Laura laughed. “Um I don’t think she knows who Humphrey Bogart is Rem – she’s not even one yet!?”. “Never too young to learn Laura,” he quipped as he picked his daughter up. ”Isn’t that right sweetheart?” he added with a laugh as she giggled and Laura shook her head with a smile.

Remington and Laura then exchanged gifts and gave Olivia the rest of hers, while Bogey ran around playing with the wrapping paper and generally getting into mischief. After a while they went upstairs to get ready for church and then Christmas lunch with Frances & Donald and their kids and Laura & Frances’s mother Abigail. “Oh look at my little Christmas princess!” Remington exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Olivia who Laura had dressed in gorgeous little red and green dress with a little red bow in her chestnut hair. “And look at your mother,” he added admiringly as he cast an appreciative glance at Laura who was clad in a red dress, his favourite colour on her. “Well Daddy doesn’t look half bad himself,” Laura replied with a smile as she took in the sight of her husband who looked very dashing in his navy suit, white shirt and red tie. They shared a kiss and as they drew apart Laura whispered as she ran a hand over his cheek “Merry Christmas Mr Steele.” Remington grinned at her and replied “Merry Christmas Mrs Steele,” as he covered her hand with his own. “And Merry First Christmas to you Miss Steele,” he added as he planted a kiss on Olivia’s little cheek and Laura did the same. Just then Bogey ran into the room and Remington scooped him up with a laugh and said “And welcome to the family Bogey,” as the puppy barked as if in agreement and licked him on the face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Roughly one and a half years later…_

Remington picked Olivia up from Frances & Donald’s place, who had been minding her while he was at the hospital with Laura and the baby, and brought her to the hospital to meet her new baby brother. As she climbed up on the bed next to Laura, snuggling up next to her and cautiously touched the sleeping bundle her mother held with a little smile on her face, her parents shared a joyful smile of their own as they looked at their two children. “This is your baby brother Michael sweetheart,” Laura said softly as she kissed her daughter on top of her head. “Hi Ikel,” the toddler said, trying to get her mouth around ‘Michael’. Remington looked at her & Laura with a grin and said “How about you call him Mickey princess? That might be easier for you to say.”

“Like Mickey Mouse?” Olivia asked, her little face lighting up with excitement. ”Yes like Mickey Mouse,” he laughed as he affectionately ruffled her chestnut brown hair. “Mickey?” Laura asked with a questioning look. “Well apart from it being easier for her to say, I knew a cute baseball player by that name once – it reminds me of her,” Remington quipped mischievously, in reference to the name ‘Mickey Boggs’ that Laura had called herself when they went undercover some years before while investigating a case at a baseball camp. “And when I phoned Monroe with the good news earlier he called him ‘Little Mick’”.  His friend Monroe had always called him Mick as he was using the name Michael O’Leary when they had first met.

Laura couldn’t help but grin back at him. “Mickey it is then,” she stated as she lovingly ran a hand over the dark patch of hair on her infant son’s head, which was so like his father’s. “Hey there Mickey Steele,” she whispered with a smile, liking the ring it had to it – it seemed to suit him.

Michael Richard Steele had finally come into the word earlier that morning after Laura had to be induced, seeing as he was a week overdue. Unlike his older sister who had made her entrance into the world two weeks before her due date (and quite unexpectedly at home during a storm & power outage), he had appeared quite happy to stay right where he was, much to Laura’s discomfort, as he was also a bigger baby than Olivia. By the time her obstetrician had decided to induce her, Laura was more than ready for him to come out. Laura had suggested his first and middle names in reference to two of the names Remington had used in the past, Michael O’Leary & Richard Blaine. He had been a bit hesitant at first, given they were names he had used as aliases before he trod the ‘straight & narrow’, but as usual his wife had got her way in the end.

They had refrained from finding out during her second pregnancy if they were expecting a boy or a girl, preferring to be surprised, as they had done with their first child. Although Laura would have been happy with either as long as the baby was healthy, she was secretly pleased he was a boy. Though she loved her stepson Harry, Remington’s firstborn child, like he was her own, she had also longed to have a son of their own who looked like his Daddy, and by the look of his hair and features  that looked to be the case, although his final eye colour was still  unknown. “Frances said they’d come visit as soon as the kids got home from school – she can’t wait to see him,” Remington informed Laura as she nodded with a smile.

A bit later ‘Aunty Mildred’ arrived after taking care of things at the agency for them, keen to meet her new surrogate ‘grandson’. She was the closest thing to a mother Remington had and she had come to regard him & Laura as her ‘kids’.  Tears of joy came to her eyes as she nursed the baby boy. “Hey there little chief,” she cooed with a smile, in reference to his resemblance to his father, using one of the names she called Remington. He & Laura shared a smile. “Well you’ve got your pigeon pair now,” Mildred remarked as they happily nodded. When the little boy awoke & started squirming and making feeding type motions with his mouth, Mildred handed him back to his mother. “Looks like someone’s hungry,” she said with a smile. “I think he’s got an appetite like his father’s - I fed him not so long ago,” Laura replied with a rueful grin at her husband, who as she & Mildred both knew, loved his food. “Well he’s a growing boy aren’t you son?” Remington stated with a grin of his own as he planted a kiss on his son’s small head.

“How about you and I go for a walk sweetie?” Mildred suggested to Olivia so Laura could feed him in private. “Go get icecream Aunt Milly?” Olivia asked hopefully with a cheeky smile. Mildred laughed as she raised her eyebrows at Olivia’s parents.  “Looks like someone’s becoming quite the little con artist like her daddy.” Remington couldn’t help but grin with pride. “Let’s see what we can find hey sweetie?” Mildred said with a conspiratorial wink at the little girl who clapped her hands happily. “Feel free to get her two Mildred,” Laura said with a cheeky grin, “after all I won’t be the one putting her to bed tonight, or trying to should I say,” as she looked at her husband who gave her a fake dirty look. “Thanks for that. Let’s just make it one eh Mildred?”  he stated. “Of course boss,” Mildred replied with fake innocence as she gave him a peck on the cheek and grinned at Laura then took Olivia’s hand and went off in search of icecream.

Remington couldn’t take his eyes off Laura as she fed their son. He had to admit he liked the effect pregnancy & nursing had on her breasts, making her much more voluptuous than normal.  She noticed where his gaze was focused as a rueful grin crossed her face. “He seems to like them as much as you do – can’t get enough of them,” she laughed wryly. “That’s my boy,” Remington replied with a cheeky grin, his eyebrow going up in a devilish fashion as he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

He then looked at her with a little concern - it hadn’t exactly been an easy labour & delivery with Laura having to be induced and Michael being almost a pound heavier than his sister had been when she was born. As he had been when she gave birth to their first born Olivia, Remington was in awe of the sheer strength and determination that Laura demonstrated as she brought their son into the world. At least this time they had been in hospital and she’d had the benefit of gas & drugs to help take the edge off the pain.  “How are you feeling my love?” he asked. “I’m okay - tired and a little sore but I’ll be fine. And when I look at him I know it was all worth it,” Laura reassured him with a smile as she gently stroked their son’s cheek and Remington smiled at them both, his blue eyes full of love and pride.

                                                                *********************************                                                                             

Remington took Olivia home some time later after bidding Laura and little Mickey a fond farewell. “I’ll see you soon sweetheart – you be a good girl for Daddy okay?” Laura said with a smile as she hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on her head. Olivia nodded as she hugged her mother tightly. “She’ll be right won’t you princess?” Remington stated as he picked her up. “Yes Daddy,” she replied as she clung to him. Remington then kissed Laura and planted a tender kiss on their sleeping son’s small head. “How about you say goodnight to your baby brother Livvy?” he urged Olivia. ”Night, night Mickey” she said with a little smile as Remington held her up so she could give her baby brother a kiss.

Once they got home Remington made dinner for them then got Olivia ready for bed. “You have a good night’s sleep princess,” he said with a grin as he gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug. “Good night Daddy,” she replied as he turned out the light. He then went into his and Laura’s bedroom to get ready for bed himself as he was exhausted seeing as he hadn’t slept much since the night before when Laura had given birth to their son.

He hadn’t been in bed long when he felt a little hand tugging on his sleeve. “Daddy..” he heard a little voice say as he opened one eye to see Olivia standing next to the bed. Her big blue eyes were full of tears which pulled at her father’s heart strings. “What’s up princess? Can’t you sleep?” he asked gently, suspecting that she was missing her mother a bit. She nodded as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

“Oh there, there sweetheart,” Remington said softly as he lifted her up into the bed next to him and cradled her in his strong arms. “It’s okay sweetie – you missing Mummy eh?” he asked perceptively as she nodded and he tenderly wiped away her tears and planted a kiss on her chestnut hair which was so like her mother’s. “I’ll let you in on a little secret Livvy – I’m missing her too,” he said with a warm smile as she looked at him with a little smile of her own. “Why does she have to stay in the hospital anyway? When’s she coming home?” she asked.

“Well she just needs to have a little rest sweetheart and she’ll be home in a day or two,” Remington explained. “So what do you think of your baby brother eh? He’s pretty cute huh?” he asked with a grin. Olivia nodded then said, “He’s little. Not like me – I’m a big girl.” Remington chuckled at that, thinking to himself, wow this sibling rivalry stuff starts early. “Well you were once that little too not so long ago,” he remembered with a smile. “In fact you were a little smaller than he is when you were born but yes you are a big sister now,” he confirmed as she nodded.

“Daddy, can I sleep here tonight?” she then asked as Remington smiled at her. “Of course you can princess,” he replied as he pulled the covers up over her. “Now are you and Mr Bear comfy there?” he asked with a grin in reference to the teddy bear she took to bed every night and was holding in one arm. “Yes Daddy,” she replied with a cute dimpled smile that reminded Remington so much of Laura that it brought a happy tear to his eye, as he marvelled at how his life had turned out - here he was happily married to Laura with now two beautiful, healthy children as well as having his older teenage son Harry. With that he enveloped his daughter in his strong arms, holding her close to his heart as she snuggled into his chest, feeling that everything was alright when she was with her Daddy. “I love you Daddy,” she whispered drowsily as her eyes started to close. “I love you too my princess,” Remington replied as he ran a loving hand over her hair and closed his eyes as well, falling into a happy, contented sleep..


End file.
